


There's A Dozen Reasons In This Gun

by gerardweezy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardweezy/pseuds/gerardweezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard doesn't want to do it, but he's promised Frankie, and you just don't break a promise you made to someone you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Dozen Reasons In This Gun

Gerard shoved Frank away from him, into their dusty car, and made use of the hatchet he'd tied to his belt.  He hacked at the numerous zombies, not even thinking, not even feeling.  He just had to keep the zombies away from Frank.  Frank was all that mattered.

Gerard let his mind wander to the day he'd met Frank; he found it easier to think of other things while hacking the zombies to pieces.  It was a few hours before the  _disaster_ ; Gerard had gone to Starbucks for his usual morning coffee, and Frank was the hot new barista.  They'd hit it off immediately, and right before their first date, the first bomb hit.

Gerard was finally done; somehow, he'd gotten rid of a dozen zombies alone.  Gerard liked to think that his love for Frank made him stronger.  It was a little cheesy, maybe, but Gerard believed it to be true.  Gerard hopped into the driver's seat of their car and looked over at Frank, who had already strapped himself in the passenger seat.  "You okay, baby?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice.  Frank nodded and simply said, "Let's go."

It wasn't too long before they arrived at the house they were staying in. Gerard quickly pulled the metal shades over the windows, and boarded up the doors.  He was strangely reminded of the movie I Am Legend and sort of laughed.  The first laugh in a while.

Once Frank and Gerard were in bed, Gerard dozed off almost immediately.  It wasn't long, however, before Frank woke him up again.

Frank had poked Gerard repeatedly.  "Gerard," he said, his voice shaking.  Gerard immediately opened his eyes.  Frank was sitting cross-legged on the bed, with Gerard's six-shooter in his lap.  The disquieted expression on Frank's face was more than enough to get Gerard up.  "What's wrong babe?  What are you doing with that?"  Frank stared at him with teary eyes and slowly pulled the sleeve of his t-shirt up.  

Gerard just stared for a second, trying to register the mark on Frank's arm.  It was obviously a bite mark, and Gerard had never bitten Frank, not once.  So this had to mean...

"No." Gerard said immediately.  "It's small, you'll be fine, Frankie..."  he continued, even though he knew this wasn't the case.  Frank sadly shook his head and pressed the gun into Gerard's hand. 

Gerard's eyes were watering now.  "Frank, please..I can't...you'll be fine, it's not that bad..." he whispered.  Frank shook his head.  "Yes it is, Gee... you have to do it..please." he whispered back.  Tears were already streaming down Frank's dirty face, leaving tear tracks.  "You promised."

Gerard had promised -- in fact, he promised Frank this two days ago.  But he couldn't possibly end Frank's life; he loved Frank too much.  And yet, he had to.  A promise was a promise.  

Gerard pressed the cold metal of the gun to Frank's temple, and whimpered a little as Frank squeezed his eyes shut.  

"I love you, Gee" Frank whispered, brushing the last of the tears from Gerard's face.

Gerard pulled the trigger.


End file.
